


Seven Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Smallville creature's claws and teeth caused Reverend Amos Howell to suffer for seven minutes.





	Seven Minutes

I never created Superman TAS.

A Smallville creature's claws and teeth caused Reverend Amos Howell to suffer for seven minutes even when Supergirl battled it.

THE END


End file.
